Demon Recognition
Introduction It was high morning as the sun was seen to be high in the air, shining down on all of the citizens of the Sun Village, all of them walking around as they went about their daily activities, unaware of the dangers that was hiding in their shadows as they did not see a smaller figure walking by, looking around before entering an allyway as the figure was chased by another. The two started moving incredibly fast, but the giants were unable to see them due to not even noticing them. After a minute of the chase, the figures of two stopped in the middle of main district where it was crowded with giants. The sun shined down to the two figures revealing them completely. The man that was standing on the right side of the district was Kaito Mizushima and the figure he chased was a demon called Beelzebub. "How long will you keep running like that?" Kaito asked with bored face while picking his ear. The demon at first didn't say anything, but suddenly he smiled and said "I'm not running, I'm just testing you.". The demon suddenly disappeared as the man continued running towards him, attempting to capture him by any means before he caused any kind of damage. At one of the further entrance of the village, two small figures were seen walking as they were shocked by what they saw, "I can't believe it, Dom was right..." The man with red hair as he was staring at the incredibly large buildings in front of him. "If you think these are big, I can only imagine the kind of people who live here" The woman with long spiky hair replied as she pushed the man forward as the two began walking, but stopped when they heard the sounds of footsteps as the giant simply passed them as they gulped, moving forward towards the inner part of the village. However, before proceeding forward, the two felt a dark energy as they looked around, trying to find the source of it as they soon found themselves running towards the signature, unaware of what was ahead for them. After running a little longer, they saw a demon, standing right before their eyes. His face was covered with shadow, but his eyes were glowing in those shadows and around he was a black aura. The demon got out of the shadows and presented himself to them. "What the heck? There were more like that guy back there? I guess people these days like to hunt the demons, huh?" Demon said with a bored look on his face. Suddenly Kaito jumps toward Beelzebub, but he dodges. "What? I thought I lost you." Said demon while landing. "Lost me? I'm not just some small fry." Said Kaito with pissed off face. "You are trying to piss me off demon?" Said Kaito. "I thought you are already pissed off." Replied demon. Kaito then notices two people who were watching them argue. "Who the hell are you guys?" Asked Kaito with a confused face. "Sorry, but we're not here to fight you guy, we're here for the demon" The man said looking towards the demon, "The magic council offered us the job of bringing you in, and that's what we're here to do" He said throwing his bag to the side. "To bring me in? Magic Council? Well, now this sounds interesting, I knew they were going to send someone to capture me, I didn't though they will send only one person thou." Said Beelzebub while slightly smiling. "Are you strong, human?" Said Beelzebub. Suddenly the person disappeared in an instant, only to reappear right behind the demon, "Does this answer your question?" He said before the demon looked back, only to find that he returned back to his original position, "Be warned, I won't be holding back" He said as Rosie decided to move back in order to get everyone to know what was happening. "Interesting." Said demon with a serious smile on his face. "Then I won't be holding back either and to tell you how strong I am, lemme see. Oh, that would be just fine." Said demon, then disappeared. He reappeared on a shoulder of a giant and pierced his hand into his neck. The demon then disappeared and appeared in his previous position. The giant fall after few seconds. Lucas growled as he jumped towards the giant, using as much strength as he could to push the giant to a different part of the village, managing to make him land safely as he looked at the wound, growing. "Rosie! Get their shaman here to heal him!" He said moving quickly as the floor broke from the strength of his speed, going towards the demon to attack him. "Shaman?" Said demon. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl. "You are not going anywhere." Said demon with killing intent. He then hit her with great force sending her into the wall next to them. "Weak." Said demon with the serious eyes. "Heh, don't count me out" She said as the ground beneath where she was standing had been electrified before an explosion occurred right in front of the demon. "What the hell?" Demon gets hit by the explosion. When the dust cleared, he was seen standing. The demon then cleans his clothes from dust. "What a pain. I can't deal with you right now, you are weaker than that guy, so you are no fun. Get lost, you pest." Said demon while cleaning the dust from him. Right when he said that, the person she was with appeared, "Then here I am" He said attempting to give the demon a roundhouse kick to the stomach. "Before you can talk big like that, you should observe all of your opponents." Said demon while looking at a man who was chasing him the whole time. Only this time he was standing behind the man with red hair. "You don't count me out, just yet." Said the man while tightening his fist to hit a man with red hair. "Bring it" he said before both of the enemies punched each other's fist, causing a powerful shock wave that was felt by the area as the window's broke. The person backed off from each other a little. "Well, you are stronger than I thought." Said Kaito intrigued. "I'm Kaito by the way. You may hear of me, maybe you didn't. I don't care, I just like good fights." Said Kaito with a serious smile on his face. "Oho!" Said demon who is intrigued as well. "This will be interesting, since you both are strong. I am Beelzebub, the demon, but you probably know that because the Magic Council hired you to catch me." Said demon with a serious smile. The person looked over to the demon, "Look, you wanna fight, fine we'll do it later, right now I need to make sure this demon doesn't do harm!" He said going on the offensive to attack the demon. "You are going to stop him from doing no harm?" Kaito asked with a surprised face. "That's fine with me, but I will capture him, so don't get in my way." Kaito said with a serious face. He then got in the position to jump at the demon and man with red hair at the time they make their first move. The man attempted to do a spinning roundhouse kick to the demon, lacing his leg with a layer of hardened Eternano to make the attack twice as strong. "Man, I really need to look out for those." Said demon while docking to dodge attack. On the other hand, Kaito jumped at two who were fighting with his legs in front to kick them at the same time. The man easily blocked the kick with his hand, moving to do an axe-kick right on top of the person that kicked him. "Shit!" Said Kaito. He couldn't block the kick so he took it with his shoulder and backed off a little. The demon then tightened his fist and launched an uppercut toward human that was still near him. Category:Phantombeast Category:Djolee5